Embodiments described herein relate generally to downhole exploration and production efforts and more particularly to techniques for controlling a coiled tubing unit at a well site.
In the drilling and completion industry, the formation of boreholes for the purpose of production or injection of fluid is common. The boreholes are used for exploration or extraction of natural resources such as hydrocarbons, oil, gas, water, and alternatively for CO2 sequestration. Coiled tubing is sometimes used for interventions, completion, and/or production strings to control and/or provide a conduit for fluid flow to and/or from the surface or to provide operations similar to wirelining. Coiled tubing is thus useful in many well operations including circulation, pumping, drilling, logging, perforating, and production. Coiled tubing is transported to a well site on spools or reels. An injector head system provides for the deployment and retrieval of the spooled coiled tubing strings.